teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Flanny
Flanny (フラニー, Furanī) is the blue-skinned second daughter of The Demon God Dumplin and Demon Goddess Towa, Cupcake and Puddin's younger sister, and Spudz's older sister. She was born right after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin, in the Demon Realm. She is one year younger than Puddin. Flanny is described as the total opposite of Puddin, being cold and distant towards people, which she inherited from her mother Towa, while also being lazy, foul-mouthed, and domineering, which she inherited from her father Dumplin. Biography Flanny was born in a version of the Demon Realm when it was still thriving, a year after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin. At times, Flanny bonded with Mira and his fake stories about Dumplin and Puddin. Other times she would be left in the Demon Realm while Towa and Mira caused havoc across the timeline (Xenoverse 2). After the events of Xenoverse 2, this time they didn't return, and Flanny learned they were killed but didn't know who murdered them. Flanny, left alone, she was kicked out of the Demon Realm by her uncle Dabura and the other members of her mother's side of the family, and had nowhere else to go. She had to find where Dumplin and Puddin were, after traveling through timelines for months and then with the guidance of a guy with literal jet black skin, a turban, and a white beard, Flanny made it to Dumplin and Puddin's house where she currently is living. Since the Dumplin, Puddin, and the Puddin fans didn't know very much about her and have a tendency to forget about her, Flanny doesn't interact much with her dad or her older sister, or anyone (aside from Puddin who at times takes some of her Naruto manga without Flanny's permission). It is thought that Flanny and Puddin will fight someday, when the fight ends, hopefully they both come to an understanding and the broken family makes up. Unknown to Flanny, in the Demon Realm there is a prophecy surrounding her that on the day that she and Puddin fight, she will be forced to make a decision that will either save or destroy the entire Multiverse. Appearance Flanny inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her right eye (sometimes she'll wear hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine), blue skin tone, and eye-shape with black eyes and blue pupils (purple irises when angered) as well as wearing a red tracksuit (with a hoodie and the word "meh" sewed on the sleeve), sometimes she alternates into a blue version since she is a huge Sasuke Uchiha fan and even has the Uchiha insignia/symbol on the back of her hoodie, over a black t-shirt with red clouds, reminiscent of the Akatsuki's clothing. She also wears white shorts with white braced bandages and black toe-less sandals. According to the player in the TFS Dating Sim, Flanny has awful taste in clothing. Personality Flanny is a sassy tomboy and acts as the opposite of Puddin and her girly girl personality, the scowl-faced Flanny is very stoic, quiet, and out-spoken. She only says a few words in her relatively gruff and deep voice like "meh", though she does drop the occasional f-bombs. She's true neutral, bored, cynical, rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, snarky, self-assertive, slightly smug, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone and gets embarrassed by her parents like her dad (sometimes), so she wears her headphones, they are attached to her MP3 Player to listen to music. While she's easy to anger and have outbursts, she is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. She is cold, distant and calculating like her mother, and lazy, foul-mouthed and domineering like her father. Flanny is described as jaded, sullen, edgy, a loner, and smart but also headstrong, hot-headed, aloof, authoritative, observant, foul-mouthed, and emotionally-strong with really bad tastes, she is an otaku whose only favorite series is Naruto (though she found the last two chapters and later series Bolt very underwhelming and isn't a fan of Black Clover since it wasn't for her) and her favorite character is Sasuke Uchiha since she really relates to him, she claims she's an Uchiha at heart. She has also read Jojo's Bizzare Adventure with her favorite Jojo being Jotaro Kujo. Flanny memorized the entire Japanese Dictionary so she can read and watch the Raw Japanese Naruto. Other than these things, she is an introverted tsundere with a quite the potty mouth that apts to stay silent and indoors and doesn't have any hobbies or get a education, a job, and only a little interest in training but not much to really benefit herself hence her being called a "neet", Flanny would rather take money from the family funds (not like they needed or were using them anyway). Flanny is also quite slovenly, as when you first meet her in the dating sim, she has very messy hair and only bothers to comb her hair when she goes out in public, and she also has somewhat messy room. Being raised in the Demon Realm she has closely bonded with her mom Towa (with Flanny describing her as a bit sultry but the kindest soul she knew) and older half-brother Mira (who she describes as a typical jock big brother). As such, Flanny shares traits with them such as Towa's technology and science knowledge/skills (even helping her when testing experiments and chemicals in her laboratory) and has Mira's resentment towards Dumplin and Puddin, being influenced by his fake stories. It also doesn't help that Dumplin (even if he is the Demon God and Tokitoki City Hero that defeated Demigra) is always super overprotective of Puddin while being neglectful towards Flanny (and his hundreds of other children); and Puddin always seems to forget about her younger sister, despite always claiming that she loves her, yet she always says Flanny's name wrong (Flanny also finds Puddin's cutesy and kitty attitude to just be off putting despite many others fondness of it). As Puddin is more famous and remembered more, causing her younger sister to live in Puddin's shadow (being the Luigi to Puddin's Mario), this has led Flanny to turning into her worst fear, becoming "the forgotten sister". Relationships Family Dumplin: Flanny's father. After Flanny was kicked out of the Demon Realm by members of her family from her mother's side, with the help of Spudz, she would come across Dumplin and Puddin's house and lived there ever since. Dumplin barely acknowledges Flanny which made Flanny grew resentment towards him, showing some signs of jealously when Dumplin treats Puddin with affection. She claims she hates her father because of this. Towa: Flanny's mother. Flanny held a close bond with her mother while living in the Demon Realm with her and Mira, living with them for most of her life. Towa would eventually travel to another timeline with Mira and never return, resulting in the two Demons being killed (unbeknownst to Flanny that it was Puddin who killed them), with Flanny later mourning her death. Flanny would later keep a framed picture of her, Towa and Mira during Christmas on her nightstand. Mira: Flanny's older half-brother. Flanny held a close bond with Mira while living in the Demon Realm with him and Towa, living with them for most of her life. They would bond over their hatred of Puddin and false stories of Dumplin and Puddin that Mira would tell her. Mira would eventually travel to another timeline with Towa and never return, resulting in the two Demons being killed (unbeknownst to Flanny that it was Puddin who killed them), with Flanny later mourning his death. Flanny would later keep a framed picture of her, Mira and Towa during Christmas on her nightstand. Puddin: Flanny's older sister. Much like Dumplin, Puddin rarely acknowledges her, but unlike Dumplin, Puddin sometimes makes an effort to bond with Flanny and tries to show affection to her, but Flanny always rejects her and finds her girly-girl and overly affectionate nature to be annoying. In the dating sim, Flanny finally snaps and impales Puddin with a Mana blast to the stomach and nearly killing her and then flees into the forest to avoid being attacked by Dumplin; however, in the Good Ending, after the player confesses their feelings to Flanny, Flanny returns to her home and would make amends with her sister. Spudz: Flanny's illegitimate younger half-brother. Flanny would encounter Spudz after being kicked out of the Demon Realm and Spudz helped her in finding Dumplin and Puddin's house. Friends/Acquaintances YAMYAMM: Flanny's admirer. Once YAMYAMM met Flanny, he developed a crush on her. Their ship name is "FlanYAMM". Power Inheriting power and wisdom from the Demon God Dumplin and his Demon Goddess of a wife Towa, Flanny possesses Majin and Demon powers and their abilities, as well as harness Mana instead of Ki. Flanny's fighting style has her rely more on her speed. She delivers super quick and super swift attacks, including jabs, kicks, and throwing daggers for projectiles, akin to that of a ninja, she aims at the receiver's weak points. Flanny by herself does her own type of training. She has also shown to be powerful enough to impale Puddin in the stomach with a M''ana'' blast out of rage, nearly killing her. In the dating sim, Flanny has enough power to effortlessly kill the player by punching them multiple times and throwing them out of her room's window if they choose to take out one of Flanny's earbuds out of her earholes. Techniques Flanny can use her Mana to enhance the power of her ninja daggers. Flanny's aura and Mana blasts are a Royal Blue. Quotes "Meh." '- Flanny's most frequent response.'' "Ugh." '- Flanny's other response.'' I'm what people consider a 'NEET'.'- Flanny's response to the player asking what she does for living in the TFS Dating Sim. Gallery Dumplin Towa Mira Puddin Flanny Cooler Future Frogurt (with a MR. STAKE shirt) Christmas Fan-Art Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Flanny along with her family for Christmas Dumplin Puddin Flanny LAKIGR TANTOR Maqubi The Dating World of TFS Team Four Star Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Pokemon NUZLOCKE.png|Flanny in a Naruto hoodie in The Dating World of TFS Team Four Star Flanny the 2nd daughter of Dumplin and Towa and Puddin's little sister tfs teamfourstar.jpg|Flanny being hugged by Puddin Trivia *Flanny was first mentioned by Dumplin/Hbi2k (the one who created her name) during Tuesdayhem with Dead Yamcha. **After the Tuesdayhem stream ended, Flanny's character/personality and design was fleshed out by fans on the Twitter Hashtag #TFSFanart, these fans include BrachyZoid, WonderGamer101, Cooler Dakota, and crasome77/Kieffer Stone/KiEntertainer, making her largely a fan-made development. *The name Flanny is slang for the term '"Flannel", a comfortable, soft weave of cotton that is commonly found in shirts and pajama pants. They are worn by many, from jocks to hipsters (other people point out that Flanny has incredibly bad tastes and unpopular opinions, she has no sense in fashion either). **This could be referencing how Flanny dresses, and her personality being the opposite of Puddin, as Flanny acts more like a hipster (complete with her even wearing hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine). ***It's also a pun on the slang word "Fanny", which refers to someone's buttocks, fitting the 'Dump' theme from Dumplin's family, and coincidentally is slightly similar to Paata. ****It could also be a pun on the pastry "Flan". Aside from fitting the sweet food pun of Dumplin's family, this could be what was meant when it's said she's "the total opposite of Puddin", with letters being added to a dessert, whereas Puddin has a letter removed. **Like Puddin, Flanny hates being called "Flan", it's unknown why though (perhaps it sounds too close to man). Additionally, she dislikes when her name isn't remembered correctly. *While Flanny has blue skin like Towa, Puddin was originally going to also have blue skin too but was changed to light-gray as the blue looked a bit too jarring. *Flanny's "f-bombs" seem to be a reference to Dumplin's Fuck Box. *Flanny appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game via Flanny Update by WonderGamer101 *Flanny lives in Puddin's shadow and is forgotten by a lot by many people in contrast to Puddin (being the Luigi to Puddin's Mario), it seems her title and fear is becoming " The forgotten sister".The real-life desserts flan and pudding are similar but different. *Flanny has also read Jojo's Bizzare Adventure and ended up disliking the series, although she admits being a fan of Jotaro Kujo. *Flanny is a big fan of the Naruto series, owning all of the manga volumes while watching the anime (it's the only manga/anime series she likes) on her computer and her favorite character is Sasuke (listens to Naruto openings including Opening 8: Re:member - FLOW on her MP3 Player, her absolute favorite is 'No Boy, No Cry'). *Spudz and Flanny are the only members of Dumplin's family that do not seem to have a known definitive way to access The Fuck Box. Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Waifus Category:Dicks Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Weirdos Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Z Fighters Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Tomboys Category:Underdogs